


sᴏʟɪᴛᴀʀʏ ᴄᴀғᴇ́ ☼︎ 𝑙𝑢𝑘𝑎 𝑥 𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑑𝑒𝑟 ☽︎

by jayyyyem



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cafe Owner, Eventual shitty songs playing in the background, Like singing to senzawa's oki doki boomer, Multi, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, With you singing to them, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayyyyem/pseuds/jayyyyem
Summary: A teen is working at a small and cozy café, thanks to her absentee aunt that went off to who-knows-where. It wasn't much work though, since customers rarely come by and all you usually do was stay behind the counter and play some tunes.Now, it seems that a wandering guitarist made his way into the shop, and for some reason, you doubt he'd be leaving anytime soon.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	sᴏʟɪᴛᴀʀʏ ᴄᴀғᴇ́ ☼︎ 𝑙𝑢𝑘𝑎 𝑥 𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑑𝑒𝑟 ☽︎

**Author's Note:**

> 𝐈𝐌𝐏𝐎𝐑𝐓𝐀𝐍𝐓: I dislike the idea of reader getting involved in an akuma attack, so there isn't much action. It's mostly just reader chilling with the Miraculous cast. Though it will talk about the akuma attacks and stuff. Plus, Mari and Adrien needs a break. They're just teens and that enough is stressful.  
> 𝐔𝐍𝐈𝐌𝐏𝐎𝐑𝐓𝐀𝐍𝐓: There are three main reasons why I made this. I really want to be in the readers' shoes (so somewhat self-indulgent), I was shocked by the lack of Luka Couffaine/Reader fanfics, and I am using this as an escape from school problem (even at the risk of my grades dropping).

𝑆𝑜𝑙𝑖𝑡𝑎𝑟𝑦 𝐶𝑎𝑓𝑒́ - 12:43 𝑝𝑚

“Here you go,” you yawn, covering your mouth with one hand and giving the coffee with the other. They nod and thank me, waving goodbye before leaving me alone once more. I leaned against the wall and looked up at the small speaker at the corner of the ceiling with the little fairy lights. It’s softly playing the instrumental version of Ocean Man by Ween.

_“Ocean Man isn’t here yet, ” A vague voice says._

“We’ll wait for him,” you reply. You stand up straight and start stretching your arms out. Maybe you should take a nap? It's not like any customer is gonna come in anytime soon, and besides, you'd probably hear them entering. You go inside the kitchen to grab your (animal) - themed cup and brew yourself a drink. Once you do, you make your way to the other side of the counter and sit on one of the stools. 

You take a moment to stare at the blurry image of yourself in the cup. "Fuck," you mutter, slumping yourself down and taking out your phone, "I forgot to read Purgatorio for English class."

Maybe you can read a summarization on the internet and bullshit your essay? I mean, they're just asking your opinion on it. Yeah, just go through two summarizations and you're good to go.

_"No, you'll get an average score."_

Yeah, like always. Average scores for average people. No need to reach for the top, it's too much pressure anyways. You close your eyes as you savor the beverage.

"Ocean man, the crust of a tan man imbibed by the sand, soaking up the thirst of the land…" you mumble along with the song, scrolling through your phone for the summary. Abruptly, the melody begins to fade out into another song. 

“And baby when you sleep, do you dream of me?..." Please Notice by Christian Leave.

The door opens as the little wind chimes gently hit each other. You can vaguely see a tall figure with baby blue highlights enter the shop. They seem to be confused, seeing nobody behind the counter and the café being empty but you. They hesitantly move to the counter and takes a seat near you, probably wanting to ask where the workers are. Should you answer them or mess with him for a bit?

“They’re still upstairs, getting something.” You monotonously mutter, taking a glance at him. This time, you can see him more clearly. He has dark blue hair that faded into his bright highlights, his face relaxed with an easygoing smile on his face. His lips are quite pink and...he needs more eyelashes. “Ah, I see,” he replies, “so...I’m guessing this place doesn’t get many customers?” You nod, licking your lips to catch that stray drop of your drink. “ Yeah, that happens when your shop ain’t on the main streets of Paris. Including the fact that only troubled or wandering people can find this place,” you reply.

“Huh?”

“Troubled or wandering people. This place is both a blessing and a curse.” He looks at you with childlike curiosity in his eyes, unlike the weirded-out look that you expected. You appreciate that.

“Oh yeah, which one are you?”

“Wandering, probably.”

“Hm...if you say so.” You stand up and begin to walk behind the counter. Once again, he's confused, until you uttered these words:

"Welcome to the Solitary Café,

may I get you anything?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Can do better. Will try to do better.  
> There's a reason why I placed the blessing/curse there.


End file.
